Whiskey and a Southern Girl
by HokusKaeru49
Summary: All Sam wanted to do was to spend his life as a lawyer, but in the wake of his grandfather's death, he's sent to spend the summer with his grandmother, on her ranch in Oklahoma. He meets a few new friends and finds a love that brings his grieving heart some closure.
1. Chapter 1

**Sam's POV**

You know life is funny. I'd never really been a country person. Even living most of my life in a small town, known as La Push reservation. I didn't think about anything but getting the fuck out of this Podunk place. Well on the eve of my twenty-third birthday, my father called me to the living room. While I wallowed in grief over the loss of my fresh break up with my longtime sweetheart, Leah Clearwater. She left me for my friend Jared. What a way to go huh? Seven fucking years down the drain, all because she wanted something new. Making my way into the living room I see my dad sitting there looking sad.

"What's up, Dad?" I asked as he turned to look at me.

"You're grandpa, Delane, died yesterday. You're heading out there tonight. I already called in for a flight to Texarkana, Arkansas." He said as my eyes bugged.

"Grandpa Died?" I asked feeling the instant loss hit me hard.

"I'm sorry, son. I know how much you loved him. You have to get down there to help out your grandmother." He said as I just nodded.

**Time Skip 3 hours later *at the airport***

I walked into the baggage claim at the airport and looked around. Arkansas, I was in fucking Arkansas. God what else could go wrong? As I walked along I saw a tall, white guy in ripped wranglers, a flannel shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dirty as hell cowboy boots and a dusty cowboy hat. He looked up from his perch one of the lounge seats and spotted me.

"Uley?" He asked, that southern twang coming at me full tilt.

"Yeah, that's me." I said warily, who was this guy? How did he know me?

I guess he could see the confusion on my face, cause the dude just smirked.

"Names Peter. You're gramma sent me to pick ya up." He said as I just stared.

"Where's she at?" I asked clearing my throat.

"Funeral home, I reckon." He said looking a bit sad. "Delane was specific about what he wanted, so she was gettin it all togetha."

"Oh, Okay."

"You ready to go?" He asked nodding his head toward the door. All I had was my carry on so I just nodded and he turned and walked. I followed obediently.

As soon as we came to the parking lot I saw a dusty old truck sitting there. My eyes bugged, even my truck wasn't like that. This man looked no older than me.

"How old are you, man?" I asked as he unlocked the door, using his key.

He chuckled and looked back at me. "Twenty-four."

"Ah, right." I said nervously as got in to the dirty truck.

"Why ya get a flight to Texarkana and not Fort Smith?" He asked, closing his door and starting the truck up, and I was confused.

"What?" I responded.

"Fort Smith's closa. Only a coupla hours away." He said and I wondered why as well.

"I don't know, it was my dad's doing."

**Time Skip *at the road to the ranch***

"Shit!" Peter yelled out, causing me to jump. "Imma kill dat boy."

I looked up to see a beautiful woman on a horse come riding up, pulling another horse behind her. Peter stopped the truck and looked over at me. "You gonna hafta go'n from here."

I looked at him incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"Ya won' get lost. Just follow da road." He said pointing at the dusty road we were on. "I gotta help Bells. She gonna have a hard time gettin dat cattle back through the gate by herself."

I moved over to the driver side as the girl on the horse, whom I presume to be Bells, came up and looked over at me. She smiled and winked and turned to Peter. "Come on, Pete. That boy left that fuckin gate open again. Imma kill 'im if I see 'im any time soon." She said her southern twang reaching my ears. "What's ya name, Sug?"

I looked up from where I was staring, which I probably should not have been, but I'm a guy, and spoke. "Sam Uley."

"Nice ta finally meet ya, Sam. Name's Bella. Ya Gramma's been goin on an on about ya." She said smiling. "Let's git, Pete."

Peter had already mounted his horse and nodded to me. "Jus follah the road." He said as I nodded.

I took off driving as I looked back and saw them riding out toward the man road and down the way a bit.

As soon as I saw my grandmother's house I felt the hurt hit me hard. My grandfather Delane was one of my hero's, even if he wasn't my biological grandfather. When my grandmother lost my grandfather Levi, when my father was 12, she waited until he graduated to start living her life again. She met Delane when she was out one weekend with a couple of friends and fell for him. He was a rodeo star and it was a romance that stuck with them all these years.

Pulling up and getting out I noticed that the front door was open and there was a loud commotion coming from inside the house. I, cautiously, opened the door to see that there were a lot of people there. As soon as the screen door closed, everyone looked up at me.

"Don't be slammin' my doors, boy." Came my grandmother's voice. She came around the corner to see me, bags in hand, and smiled sadly. "Sammy, my boy, come give your gramma some sugar, hun."

I walked over to my grandmother and gave her a kiss on her cheek before sitting my bags down to give her a strong hug.

"Hi, grandma. How have you been?" I asked as she looked up at me and smiled.

"Been doin alrite." She answered then looked over to see someone standing over by the radio. "Sugar pie, turn that radio up. I think we all need to come outta this lighter."

I turned to see there was a mixed girl standing there smiling as she turned the radio up. Some song was now soothingly coming from the speakers. I could feel myself sweating from the heat inside the house. That's when I noticed there was no air conditioning hum coming around us. I know my grandma had central air and heat, so why not use it?

The music hit me and I remembered this song, it was one of Delane's favorites, Designated Drinker, by Alan Jackson and George Strait. I remembered him and my grandma always dancing to it. I knew my country music, well not anymore, but the old ones I did.

"I'm the designated drinker; I just lost the one that wrapped me round her finger." Came a soft voice from behind us. I turned to see Bells and Peter softly swaying in the door way to the song. Bells sang softly as Peter started to two-step with her slowly. His voice overpowering hers as he sang to her.

"I hated to call; knew you wouldn't mind at all; I know you know, I'd do the same for you." He sang as she smiled and sang with him. I watched in awe as the love that surrounded them manifested itself like it always did with my grandparents. That was one thing you could always feel down here, I suppose you could call it southern comfort, but it was always love. I looked around and noticed the smile on all of these strangers' faces and noticed that the girl by the radio was staring at them with a happy smile on her face.

When the song ended the house erupted in applause and the couple in question bowed to us all. Peter walked up to my grandma as another song started and started to two-step faster with her. My grandma could still dance, wow. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked down to see another native girl standing there holding her hand out to me. I just looked at it.

"Wanna dance, Sug?" She asked as I just stared.

"I'll take ya up on that dance, Kim." Said a big native man coming from beside me; he gave me a wink before continuing, "Let's not overwhelm the man."

"Sure, Let's git, Paul." She said as they danced away.

I watched as a few couples were dancing and saw Bella was walking toward me. I kind of tensed up as she came to stand beside me with a smile on her face. "Ya lookin a bit lost, ain't ya, Sam?" She asked looking up at me with a kind smile on her face.

"Yeah, I can't really dance to this kind of music. I mean I know the basics but, I don't really know how it goes." I confessed and she just nodded, not judging me or anything.

"It takes a bit to learn, but once ya got it, ya gud ta go." She said looking over at everyone else. "I ain't seen ya gramma this happy since 'fore Delane got sick. I spose that's yer doin."

"What do you mean?" I asked curious.

"From what ya gramma said, you ain't been here since ya was knee high." She said and I looked confused. She backtracked and spoke so I could understand her. "You have not been here since you were young."

"Oh, yeah , that last time I've been, I think I was eight." I said trying to think.

"Ah, yeah, sorry bout the sayin's, but it comes with the territory." She said looking over at all the people in the living room.

"Most of the people here, work for ya gramma. We all mainly ranch hands. Petey's the Ranch manager." She said and I nodded. "C'mon Imma introduce ya ta cupla folks."

She grabbed my hand and led me outside, I just followed. As soon as we got outside I saw a tall native man, the same one from before, a huge bulking mixed white/native boy, a blond haired man, another Native, but he was a bit smaller, and finally a tall, slender white guy with long dark brown hair.

"Fella's this is Ella's grandson, Sam. Sam, this is Paul Lahote, Emmett McCarthy, my cousin, Jasper Whitlock, Embry Lahote, and Garrett Swan, my big brother. Boys he'll be here for the rest of tha summa. Be nice. Paul, you know I love ya, but you do sumthin to this boy and Imma take ya fuckin balls." She threatened after she introduced us. Paul gulped and nodded. "Alright then, Sam, we gotta back to work 'fore we close the gates for tonight. By any chance ya wanna go to party tonight?"

I was a little stunned at the offer. "Sure, I guess, but I don't want to leave my grandma alone."

"Oh, I'll be fine, Gemma and Alisson are comin over tonight. Just be careful." My grandma said through the screen door. "Go have some fun. Bella, I 'spect ya ta watch ova' my boy here."

"Will do ma'am." She said nodding to the door. "Gotta get ya dressed. Too big for Embry's clothes, Paul ya got some extra jeans?"

"Yeah, gotta git on home and git 'em though." He said as she nodded.

"Git on then." She said as the rest of the guys started laughing. "We all goin tonight, so you go'n be fine."

"My Bells here is a mighty fine teacher of how to two-step. Maybe she'll teach ya tonight." Peter said placing his arms around Bella and looking over at me. I nodded and looked away.

"Emily, Let's git on home, we gotta git dressed." She said as the girl from beside the radio came out the house and down the stairs. I just stared at her. "Emily McCarthy meet Sam Uley. Sam this is my cousin and Emmett's sister, Emily."

For some reason shakespeare popped in my head 'fore I never saw true beauty till this night.' Yeah I'm sappy, I know. This woman was just so fucking beautiful.

"It's nice to meet you." I said as she just nodded.

"Yeah, C'mon Bell's gotta go through that closest of yers." She said looking past me towards her cousin.

I watched as they all took off leaving me here to find something else to wear.

**Time Skip**

I stepped out onto the porch when I heard a truck rumbling down the road. Looking up I saw the headlights getting closer and noticed it was Peter's truck. Looks like I'm riding with him and Bella. They got out of the truck and walked up the steps to stand in front of me. Bella was looking me over with a scrutinizing gaze. I looked down to see I was wearing Paul's borrowed wranglers, the ones he called 'nut huggers' and he wasn't lying. My grandfather's old black and red plaid button up, which I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows, and my grandfather's old read and black cowboy boots.

"Well, look who cleans up good, Pete." Bella said as Peter smirked. I looked them over and noticed that Peter was dressed similar to me, except his boots were all black and his shirt was as well, along with his black cowboy hat.

"Well, looks like sumthin's missin', darlin'." He said looking over at her. I then noticed that she was wearing a white button up shirt that was undone and underneath was a black tank top, over the very tight jean skirt that reached her mid-thigh. Her cowboy boots were brown and black. The piece de resistance` was her pristine white cowboy hat. "Ah, well I'll be damned, I know what's missin'. Be back in a bit."

He took off into the house and left us standing there. I guess my nervousness was showing because she pursed her lips before walking over to me. She placed a hand on my arm and smiled reassuringly to me. "Don't look so nervous, Sugar, it's just a git togetha. Ain't no reason for you to be crackin like a egg." She said still smiling.

I finally smiled just as we heard the screen door open and looked over at my grandmother. She smiled at me and spoke, "Well, lookie here, we got ourselves a looker, don' we, honey bee." Her voice was one that soothed me instantly as I heard Bella speak.

"That we do, Miss Ella."

It was at that moment I felt something dawn the top of my head. I moved my eyes only to look up and saw the brim of my grandfather's cowboy hat.

"That oughta do it." My grandma said giving me a hug. "Now Git, y'all."

Peter smirked pulling Bella along with him as they walked in front of me toward Peter's old beat up pick up truck.

**Time Skip**

As soon as we made it to where ever the hell we were going I saw an open field with a lot of cars parked around in a circle. We pulled up and got out of the truck. We were immediately ambushed by a bunch of people, most of whom I'd met earlier today.

"I see we got us a city boy." Said a soft voice. I looked to see a tall, leggy blonde wearing a short jean skirt with her arms around Embry's waist. "Name's Rose, Sugar. Mighty fine ta meet ya."

"Well I'll be you're the spittin image of ya grams, ain't ya." Said a short pixie-like girl.

"That's Alice. She's with Emmett." Peter explained.

"Well paint me brown and call me shit, you sure are the cutest thing I ever dun seen." A big breasted, but short blond girl said looking me over.

"Char, Sugar, yer filter needs to be looked at." Bella chastised. "Don' wanna go be scarin the boy on his first night."

"Sorry, Bells." She amended.

"That's Charlotte. She's Jasper and Peter's younger sister." Bella explained, to which I just nodded.

"I'm Kim. Jasper's mah otha half." The Native girl, who asked me to dance earlier said, as Jasper appeared next to her, his hand on her waist. "Didn' really get to introduce myself earlier."

"It's nice to meet you all." I said as they all smiled at me.

"Bell's you seen Emily?" Emmett asked looking to Bella. "I ain't seen her since you two took off earlier."

"She prolly getting a lip lock from Turkey." She said chuckling as they others started to laugh. I guess I was looking a bit confused because she turned to me and explained. "Emily loves Wild Turkey, it's whiskey."

"Oh." I responded.

The night was easy going. We were all standing around the big bonfire they had going, even though it was a hot night, Bella explained it kept the mosquito's away. I was getting to know everyone and actually having a good time when Bella started scowling. We all looked to where she was glaring to see a couple walk passed the last truck and stopped.

Bella looked pissed off as she stalked off over to them, hands on her hips as she came to a stop in front of them. Rosalie and Charlotte on either side of her.

"Them two is dumber than a pile a horse shit." Peter noted as he watched.

"Ya think Bells' go'n tan his hide?" Embry asked as Paul let out a loud laugh.

"Prolly, wouldn't put it past her." Paul said still chuckling.

"Oh, hush up, so I can hear." Alice said as they all got quiet to listen in.

"What in flaming hell makes ya think ya can jus waltz over here?" Bella asked angrily.

"Isabella." The prissy boy said. He was wearing a polo shirt and some khaki's, with loafers. Even I wouldn't dress like that. His girl was a short blond that looked stuck up. "I wanted to bring Tanya here to meet my sister."

"Ya can't just waltz in here an think the sun shines outta yer ass. Ain't got no problem showin ya jus how wrong ya is." Bella gritted out.

"Are, Isabella, the proper word is are." He said looking admonished.

"I don' give right fuck. Ya thinkin ya can jus come here an correct my grammar? Better watch it, boy, 'fore I break ya neck an piss down ya throat. Ain't no reason for ya to be gettin' all high n mighty with me." Bella spat out. "I dun tol' ya not to becomin' here."

"This isn't your property, Bella." He said triumphantly.

Then her demeanor changed, as well as her speech. It completely surprised and shocked me, but the others smiled.

"While that observation, Edward, may be correct. You need to understand this property does not belong to you either. So in conclusion, it would behoove you to listen to my advice. Get back in that shiny new car of yours and leave." She spoke so clearly and with conviction. I was in awe. "'fore I break mah foot off in ya hind parts and bend ya ova mah knee."

Peter whooped, scaring me in the process, as the others did as well. Edward and the blonde took off back the way they came.

"All that schoolin' she dun did paid off." Garrett said proud of his little sister.

After that Bella and the others partied like crazy, I just watched and Bella taught me how to two step. After a couple of hours though the party started to die down and we all went our separate ways. I didn't even get to talk with that girl Emily. Peter and Bella dropped me off and left.

I walked into the house to see my grandma sitting at the kitchen table, reading glass on her face. She looked up over the rim of her glasses and spoke. "How was yer night out, Honey Bee?"

"It was entertaining." I said smiling as I went to the kitchen to grab a beer. I sat down beside her to see what papers she was working on.

"Jus some bills, sweetie pie. Ain't nothing for you to be worryin' yerself 'bout." She said smiling.

I nodded and sat back. "I've missed it out here." I mused looking at my beer bottle in my hand. I took a swig as she spoke.

"That's good, Honey Bee. That's real good. Ya know you'll always have a place here, Sugar." She said as she yawned making me yawn as well. "We best be getting to bed, Sugar."

"Thanks Grandma." I said as I downed the rest of my beer and stretched, before getting up and giving her a hug. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams, Sammy." She said as I waved and took off up the stairs. "I'm really happy you came, Sweetie."

"Me too, Grandma." I said even though I really didn't.

**Okay info for ya…gotta love Oklahoma!**

**Summary:** All Sam wanted to do was to spend his life as a lawyer, but in the wake of his grandfather's death, he's sent to spend the summer with his grandmother, on her ranch in Oklahoma. He meets a few new friends and finds a love that brings his grieving heart some closure.

**Emily/Sam** (Sam is new to area) (Emily is Bella's cousin, Emmett's Twin sister, and helper)

**Peter/Bella** (together)(Peter is Ranch manager) (Bella is a horse trainer/ranch hand)

**Jasper/Kim** (Married) (Jasper second in command) (Kim is house cleaner)

**Jared/Leah** (But that's only in the beginning and the ending)

**Paul/Rachel** (Paul is a ranch hand) (Rach is Sam's best friend who comes to visit him)

**Jake/Charlotte** (Jake comes with Rach)(Charlotte is Jasper and Peter's younger sister)

**Emmett/Alice**(Married) (Emmett is Bella's Cousin/Ranch hand) (Alice is Emmett's Wife)

**Rosalie/Embry** (Rosalie is The Whitlock's cousin) (Embry is Paul's brother and ranch hand)

**Carlisle/Esme** (Parents of twins Alice and Edward)

**Edward/Tanya** (City folk more than anything else, snobbish)

**Garrett/Kate** (Garrett is Bella's Brother/Ranch hand) (Kate is Tanya's sister, but lived down south for most of her life with her uncle, Eleazar)

**Now this story was meant only for Tricky Raven…**

**But after some requests and a good push from My girl Lady of Spain…who dun did my wonderful Banner for this story I am finally getting around to putting it up. Don't own anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam's POV**

I heard my alarm go off and groaned. I reached out to stop the annoying beeping, but noticed something was off. That's when I remembered I wasn't in my bed. Well, it was my bed, but not the one I was used to.

"Rise and shine, Sleepin' Beauty." Came a female voice.

I popped my head up to see Bella leaning against the door frame, her legs crossed at the ankles and her arms folded over her chest; her smirk firmly in place.

"Well? Up an' at 'em, Sugar." She said giving me a wink. "Yer burnin' daylight."

I groaned as I looked at the clock's blaring numbers, 5:45 am it read. "Seriously? It's five forty-five, it's too early." I moaned out as I heard a deep laugh come from the door. I moved back to see Peter standing behind Bella, his ever-present smirk on his face.

"Ya heard the lady. Best be putting on some old clothes. Jus cause yer Ella's kin, don' make a lick a difference round here. Time to git a move on." He said as they both took off.

I groaned as I rolled out of bed and started on my morning rituals. I was about to get into the shower when a knock came on the door. Putting a towel around my waist I opened the door.

"I'd wait on that shower, Sug. Them hogs don' really care if ya clean or not." Emily said as my eyes skimmed her from the cowboy boots, up her long tight jean covered legs, to her long tank top covered torso, to her long smooth neck and finally my eyes met hers as what she just said registered in my head.

"Hogs?" I asked horrified.

"Uh-huh. Pete said you go'n be put on rotation. Hey, them hogs ain't the worst job here. Jus wait til it's yer turn to clean them stables." She said as her southern twang sounded so beautiful to me.

"Where're you from?" I had to ask.

"Whitesboro. Not too far from here. Lotta white people, but they good 'nuff folks." She said giving me a beaming smile.

"Oh." My brilliant response was.

"Headin' on into town today, reckon you needin sumthin?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'll ride with you, if that's okay." She nodded and turned around and walked away.

"Breakfast's almost ready, but you best be hurryin down there. Othawise you gonna miss out on the food." She said over her shoulder as she took off back down the hallway.

**Short Time skip**

I walked into the kitchen, rubbing my eyes, to see everyone in there.

"E'reone go'n eat up, it's gonna be hotter than bacon fryin in grease." Grandma said.

Everyone chuckled as I stood there in confusion. Embry saw my bewildered expression and smiled, "She means it's gonna be really hot today." I nodded in understanding.

Paul was humming under his breath as he picked out his food and Emmett was listening and joined in. Next thing they started singing.

"Cause I got friends in low places, where the whiskey drowns and the beer chases, my blues away." They sang a I heard that southern accent was already becoming the norm.

"'Nuff a that boys. Eat up ya'll. Yer go'n need that strength. I heard that bull runnin' round spooked like he dun seen a ghost." Peter said as they all got quiet and nodded.

We all got quiet as Emily said grace and started to eat.

"So Sam, Emily here tells me you gonna go on into town with her." My Grandma said and I gave her a nod, since my mouth was full of bacon at the moment. "I reckon that one a ya'll boys need to tag along. One a ya'll gotta get that hog from the Watson Ranch. Linda said that hog was read for the takin."

Jasper nodded and swallowed. "Imma go, Ella. Gotta get some new boots from Crawford's anyway. He got a nice new pair in the otha day."

A little while later we were heading down the road toward town. as soon as we hit a stop sign, I see two wasy to go, left or right.

Emily pointed right. "You go that way if you go'n to the hospital. This way to town." She said as I told her I understood.

Jasper pulled onto the road and took the left. Coming into town on the left I saw the liquor store. we slowed as she pulled onto the street beside it. 'Railroad St.' the sign read. As we headed down that street I saw houses, a rundown trailer and a three way stop. Jasper stopped and then went on. As we past an old beat up white house Jasper honked as an old man wave at him.

"That's Harry. He's a little out there, but he's good people." Jasper said as we came to a turn off a little further down the road. Jasper took the left turn and we ended up heading over an old, decrepit looking wooden bridge. "This old bridge been her a long time. I 'member when Ronnie first brought me to the creek to fish."

Emily turned to me and smiled. "The Watson Ranch belongs to Embry and Paul's kin. Yer go'n meet their Auntie Linda. She a bit of an old timer, but she's tough as a goats head." Emily explained about where we were going.

As we went over a hill I saw nothing, but mainly trees all along the sides of the black top. Moving along we came to a newly built concrete bridge that ran over a smaller creek. There was a fork in the road right in front of us. Straight and stay on the black top or right onto the dirt road. We went right. As we traveled down the dirt road I noticed the sunshine was less concentrated, thanks to the overgrown limbs of the trees. Observing the sights from all around me we came to an opening and saw two brick homes and Jasper pointed, "That's the Doyles, decent folk, and this small ranch up on yer right is old man McDonald." He said as we came out of the shady area and into openess. When we came to the end of the road there were one of three ways to go. We took the right turn and traveled along the side of McDonald Ranch. As we drove down the dirt road kicking up dust, I had a feeling that something was gonna go crazy, not wrong, just get a little bit crazy.

As we passed an archway I saw on the right immediately was an old brick home. We pulled up beside it and got out to stretch. I heard a door shut in the garage and an elder lady came walking out. She had on tennis shoes, capri pants, and a '5k Diabetes Walk' T-shirt on.

"Japser, Emily how you two been?" I noticed that she sounded southern, but her accent was minimal.

"Good, Ms. Linda. Ronnie and Raymond here?" Jasper asked shaking her hand.

"Should be out back by the shed. Ronnie was moanin and groanin about havin to make his bones move this mornin." She said as a chuckle passed her lips. She pointed toward the back of the house and I then really noticed that there were a lot of picnic tables, and to to the right of them was an outdoor kitchen, and a bar on the right side of that. Strange, they have their own bar and Grill, but it looked liked something we'd make at the rez. It was homemade and it made me want to sit down and drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: You want me to do what with that hog? Pt. 2**

**Sam's POV**

As we started toward the back of the house and past the rickety tin-made outdoor grill and bar. How could someone have that in their backyard? I mean I get the grill, but it really looks like one of those honky tonk bars on the outside of Forks. We kept walking into an open field that was pretty good sized field. As we made our way down a small path I saw in the short distance an old shed, a chicken coup, and a hog pen.

We got closer and I saw two native men standing there. The first looked older probably about his late forties, early fifties. He wore old ratty jeans that had holes everywhere through the legs, an old green T-shirt and some ratty looking tennis shoes. The other was younger, but a little rotund, and had on a muscles shirt, it was holey as well, a pair of basketball shorts and some worn out old combat boots.

These two men have sure seen better days, it seemed like.

"Jasper." The older man acknowledged. He nodded his head toward me. "Who you bring witcha?"

He lit up a cigarette as the other man put a pinch of skoal in his mouth.

"This here is Sam Uley, he Ella's kin. Sam this is Ronnie and Raymond Watson. They Embry an Paul's kin." Jasper said doing the introductions.

I nodded as did they. "Nice ta meet ya." Ronnie said then turned to Jasper. "Come on then white boy; let's get that shukah outta here. Linda's wantin us to start gettin them rock outta there."

Jasper nodded as he and Raymond jumped the fence to corner the hog. As soon as Raymond jumped on the hogs back making it grunt and try to run he pulled his body sideways. Inevitably gravity took her cue and the hog's feet went up in the air. Jasper sprang into action using the rope to tie its hooves together, immediately immobilizing the beast of an animal I was in complete awe at this feat.

"Quicker than usual, ain't ya boy?" Ronnie asked blowing out the smoke.

"Gettin' faster." Jasper answered huffing.

"Alright, best be gettin' that pick-up down here." Raymond said leaning on the fence trying to catch his breath.

"Sam." Jasper called out my name. I looked up in time to see a set of keys being tossed at my head. Reaching up out of reflex I grabbed the keys and looked back at him. He was giving me a dumb stare. "Go git the truck."

I nodded and took off in a sprint up toward the house back to the truck. As I came around the side of the house I had to stop myself quickly. I had almost collided with Emily.

"Whoa there, where's the fire?" She asked looking up at me.

"Got to get the truck for Jasper." I huffed out, trying to catch my breath.

"Emily!" Squealed a girl's voice, effectively cutting off Emily from whatever she was going to say.

We turned to see an average height, skinny girl with glasses and light skin come running over to us.

"Destiny?" Emily asked her eyes wide. "I thought you was up in Kansas?"

"Summer break." The girl explained.

"Ah." Emily said. Then as if she remembered I was still there, pointed to me. "Des, this is Sam Uley, Ella's grandson. Sam this is Destiny Watson, Linda's granddaughter and Paul an Embry's cousin."

"Oh, nice to meet ya." She said as I shook her hand.

"You too. Excuse me ladies, but they need the truck." I said as they nodded and I took off.

The last thing I heard was Destiny saying, 'Girl, he looks too good. Please tell me you snaggin that boy.'

I smirked as they truck started and I put it in reverse. I may be from up north, but I know what 'snaggin' meant in rez talk.

I made my way down the dirt road that lead to the other brick home on the property and back to the hog pen.

"Get out here and give us a hand, boy." Ronnie yelled out to me. I jumped out and walked around to where they had the hog.

At that moment I saw Raymond positioned by the wiggling back end, Jasper had one side and Ronnie had its head. I moved to pick up the other side across from Jasper.

"On three." Ronnie said as the others nodded.

"One…Two…Three." Raymond counted off as we lifted the heavy shit into the bed of the truck.

'God save me from hillbilly hell.' I thought as Jasper closed the tailgate and we drove back up pick Emily up and head to the store.

**TIME SKIP (TWO WEEKS)**

It's been two weeks since I stepped off that plane, and now here I am again, at the airport. I've gotten to know everyone better and Bella's become a good friend. Peter and I get along good enough, Emmett and the others just joke around with me, but it's all in good fun. My grandmother is happier than I've seen her in a while, but I can see how lonely she is, even if she tries to hide it. I didn't know how much I missed it down here, until I was back down here. I have come to call it home.

Last week I got a call from a friend of mine, Rachel Black. She wanted to get out of town and decided to come stay with me and my grandma for a while. I told my grandma and she smiled and said 'Tell 'em they welcome to stay, but they gotta work.' I told Rach that they'd probably have her cleanin the house, and she agreed to. Seems though that her younger brother wanted to go to and well, looks like we'll have another hand on the ranch.

So here we are at the airport waiting on them to arrive. Bella came with me so I wouldn't get lost, and thank God she did too. I would have been stuck up here. I looked over to see Bella leaning back in her chair, head down with her hat tipped low over her eyes. Legs were crossed at the ankles and her arms behind her head. She looked like a true cowgirl sitting like that. I smiled to myself as I looked back to my book. I was just turning the chapter when I heard a shriek.

"Sammy!" I heard a yell and turned my head to see Rachel running toward me. I put my book down and stood up as she jumped up and hugged me tight. I threw my arms around her and swung her around laughing. Damn it was good to see her again.

"I'm glad you made it okay." I said sitting her back on her feet.

"I know, I've been lost without you!" She said laughing, then she got serious. "I ran into Leah two days ago."

I looked at her and motioned for her to continue. "Seems she's all depressed, because you left. Jared used her to get that chick Tracy all jealous. She wants you back." She said looking disgusted, that was just how I felt.

"Ain't gonna happen." I said as I heard a bark of laughter from behind Rach.

"That's what I said." The deep baritone of Jacob Black said.

"You look so…so…" Rachel started, but trailed off.

"Country." Jacob finished and in that second we heard a loud laugh from behind us.

**I hope you guys liked it. I just hope I live up to your expectations. Lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Prejudice and Acceptance**

**Warning: Racism is involved in this story and I do not recommend copying anything the other girl says to any Native Americans, because it will surely cause bodily harm to you. Just thought you should know this.**

**Sam's POV**

I slowly turned to see Bella doubled over laughing at us. Jake and Rachel turned to see her and quirked their left eyebrow at her as if she were a crazy person. At this point in time I'm kinda wonderin that myself.

"Who's that?" Rachel asked really eyeing her up.

As soon as Bella calmed down from her laughing spell I made the introductions. "Rachel, Jake this is Bella, Bella this is Rachel and Jacob Black." I said as Rachel held out her hand for Bella to shake, Bella on the other hand decided to just tip her hat to her.

"Sorry, honey bee, don' wanna get ya dirty, got sum oil on mah hands from fixin the truck earlier." She said holding up motor oil covered hands. "Ya'll ready ta go, Sam?"

I nodded as I picked up Rachel's bag and we followed her out. The moment I heard the low groan come from Rach, I wanted to chuckle. I was the exact same way two weeks ago. We jumped into Emmett's double cab F-150, that happened to be muddier than the hog out back. Oh god, it's started.

"It smells like shit in here." Jacob groaned and Bella just laughed.

"That'd be cause mah cousin thinks it don't matter if he wipes his boots or not 'fore he gits in the truck." Bella explained while chuckling. Then she pointed to me. "Jus like dis one here."

I looked at her and smirked. "You weren't complainin' 'til now." I said as she smiled.

"You sound really country." Jacob laughed out.

"Ya'll will to 'fore the summer's over." Bella predicted as he stopped laughing and looked horrified.

We made it into town and Bella pulled into the 'Big Store', the only grocery store with in thirty miles in any direction. She turned to me and spoke. "Be back in a lil' bit." I just nodded as I turned in my seat to talk with Rach and Jake to catch up.

We sat and talked for a little while and I turned my head to see Paul, Embry and Emily walking out of the store.

"Yo Paul!" I yelled out, scaring Rach and Jake, he looked over and smiled, nudging Embry to get his attention.

They headed our way and I saw Bella walking behind them carrying a few bags. I got out to help her, but she waved me off as Paul and Embry were looking over Rachel and Jake, who had gotten out to be nosy. I was looking at Emily and she looked back.

We stood there for a bit talking giving out introductions and some white girl pushed Emily from behind. Emily stumbled forward into my arms, then straightened up and turned to glare at her attacker. "What the hell do ya want, Seely?" Emily asked not too politely.

"Well, well, well if it ain't the ugliest little Indian girl I ever dun seen." The white girl sneered to Emily.

"Wateva bitch, ya wanna try sumthin, fuckin' do it." Emily challenged as Embry pulled her back behind him.

"Go away Seely, ain't no one want you over here." Embry tried to defuse the situation, but it seemed that it wasn't that easy. Of course not, this was the south after all.

Bella stalked over and stood between Embry and this chick. "Gotta problem, Seely?" Bella asked staring the girl down.

The girl gulped a little and straightened herself to stand up to Bella, bad idea. Over the past two weeks, I once saw Emmett stand up to her and she handed him his ass. Ouch man.

"Yeah I do, Swan! I dun tol' ya'll not to be bringin them dirty freeloaders to town witcha. They ain't nothin but a bunch a blanket babies anyhow." The white chick said smugly. Now that shit pissed us all off. With the exception of Bella, we were all native and that right there just signed her a beat down. If we were on the rez that shit would be already done, but we're not so we're gonna see how this is gonna go down.

"I oughta rearrange that fuckin' fake-ass face a yers!" Emily growled out from behind Embry.

"Don' Em. Yer betta than that fuckin' piece a shit!" Bella said looking over at her cousin and then turned back to the girl in front of her.

"Nah, Ya'll jus chicken shit!" The girl retorted. I was pissed and so was everyone else, even more than we already were, but before I could say anything Bella did first.

"But I'm not." Bella growled as she launched herself onto the girl before Paul could grab her. She took only two powerful swings to the girls face and spoke as the girl laid there crying out in pain. "You stupid, fuckin racist! Ya no good fuckin piece a shit! Iffin' I catch ya talkin' shit like that to my family again, Imma fuckin really bust ya face in, Now git on!"

The girl was sobbing holding her face as she ran blindly into the store.

"No good piece a trailer trash! Ya ain't shit!" Bella yelled after her as Paul wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Bella brushed him off and went to Emily. "Baby girl, don' you pay no mind to what that fuckin' huzzy says. Ya hear me?"

Emily nodded through her, now showing, tears.

"Paul, Sam and his friend Jake ridin witcha. Dem girls are wit' me. If sumthin happens in the next hour, you know what to do." She said cryptically as Paul nodded and winked.

"Gotcha." He said as he motion for Jake to follow. Soon we arrived at his truck and got in to start on the way back to the farm.

We listened as Paul ranted, and Embry silently sat, under his breath but it was audible enough. "That no good self-centered hag! Ain't got no right to be sayin that shit to Emily like that! Jus cause we all fuckin' turned the bitch down. She ain't nothin but a piece a trash! Fuckin' thinkin' she sumthin when she ain't shit. She jus like that jackass daddy a hers." Paul ranted as Embry, silently seething, nodded. "Jus fuckin' wait till Emmett, Pete, Jasper, an Garrett hear this shit. Gonna be a cold day in hell 'fore dem boys let this one go."

I just nodded because I was afraid my voice would be a yell. I was beyond pissed off and flabbergasted at what she said. I've never really seen racism first hand, but that shit was just stupid. I didn't like it before, but I hated it now.

We made it to the ranch quickly and I saw Peter standing outside lookin pissed. As soon as we came to stop, Peter was already at the door. He opened it and just motioned for Paul to scoot over. Paul obeyed as Peter sat down and put the truck into reverse and we were off again in the other direction toward Red Oak. Paul leaned over and opened the glove compartment pulling out a white envelope.

Peter was staring at the road as we flew down the highway. I finally got the nerve to ask what was going on. "What's goin on, Pete?"

Peter glanced back at me and smirked, which confused me for a moment, before he spoke. "Gotta bail Bells outta jail for teachin' that racist bitch a lesson." He answered as I turned to see Embry and Paul smiling now. "That ol' bitty dun pressed charges on my Baby Girl. It'll all be straightened out in a bit."

The drive wasn't too long to Poteau, as it turned out, a LeFlore County Sherriff was the one to pick her up. Somehow the girls got mixed into this and went to jail too. Rachel went to jail on her first day here, I wanted to laugh. I looked over to Jake and he was laughing silently. I knew he found the fact that his sister was in jail the funniest thing ever. We made it to the County jail and walked on in.

Coming up to the front desk an officer looked up and smiled the moment he saw Peter. "Pete, the assault and battery charge won' stick, but they gotta stay overnight, ya can pick 'em up in the mornin."

"Thanks Riley, but lemme talk to her for a bit." Peter said as the officer winked and nodded. He motioned for Peter to follow him and Peter turned to us. "I'll be back in a bit."

We all nodded and went to sit out in the pickup. We sat in the bed of the truck chillin' out when Paul pulled out an old beat up pack of Marlboro Reds. He offered me one and I took it. I hadn't smoked since my first year of college, but had to quit because Leah hated it. Fuck it, I'm on my own and I'm happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Freedom of Speech**

**Emily's POV**

I sat there looking bored as I watched my cousin pace the length of the drunk tank. Why did they throw us in here? Well, let's just say Leflore County's been cleanin' house. "Bells, ya mind? Yer startin' ta piss me off. Jus squat down and take a break, willya?" I suggested as she just looked back at me and huffed going to sit down on the other side of the tank to sit against the wall. "Ain't the first time we been here, an I'm purty sure it won' be the last."

"Yer right 'bout that." She said chuckling.

"You've been to jail how many times?" The girl, Sam's friend Rachel, asked.

"Too many ta count." Bella said smiling.

"Look jus get comfortable. We ain't gettin' out til the mornin'. Helluva way to start out the summer, Bells." I said smirking.

"But wataway to go." She said laughing. About thirty minutes later we saw Riley walk up to the tank, pullin out his keys to unlock the door.

"Bells, Emily y'all gots a visitor." Riley said as we both nodded.

"Imma sit dis one out, Sug. Don' wanna be leavin this girl here alone." I said as Bella and Riley nodded and left.

"You didn't have to stay with me, you know." The girl said and I let out a laugh.

"Ain't no skin off my nose. It's prolly jus Pete checkin in on us. We gonna be here til mornin' either way. When Roy'll let us out." I said shruggin my shoulders and taking out my smokes.

"Well, thanks anyway." She said smiling. "Hey, is your friend single?"

I perked up on that one. Only one I knew that was single that she met was Paul. "Who?"

"The tall, muscled up one." She said and I smiled. She was talkin' bout Paul.

"His name's Paul, an yeah as far as I know he is." I said, then I got curious and wanted to fuck with her. "Why? Ya gotta thing for 'im?"

She blushed and I held in my laugh as she giggled. "He's hot."

"Eh, he's so-so. I wouldn't go that far." I said waving it off. I wasn't eva gonna tell 'er that he and I messed a bit when we was younger.

"How can you think that? He looks too good." She exclaimed and I really let out my laugh then.

"I neva really saw 'im as anythin' other than a friend. Yer welcome to 'im iffin you wantin' someone down dis way." I said as she got a gleam in her eye.

"Would you mind if I tried?" She asked suddenly timid.

"Don' bother me none." I said as she hugged me all of a sudden.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly.

I pulled back from her hug and spoke. "I ain't his keeper. Do wha ya will with 'im." I said as I ashed out my smoke.

"Who's keeper?" Bells asked walking back into the tank.

"Paul." I answered as Bells just smirked and looked to Rachel, who was blushing profusely.

"So ya interested in Lahote, huh? Oh, we ain't getting' out till mornin'. Riley said Roy'll git us out." She said smiling, I knew dat smile an it meant nothin' but trouble. I raised my eyebrow at her and she continued. "We gettin' a show tonight."

"Why you say that?" I asked as it suddenly hit me. Tonight was graduation night.

"Graduation Night." She said and I laughed. Those poor kids are in for one helluva night and we get front row seats to the event.

"What does graduation have to do with anything?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Graduation means parties; parties means double up on patrol; double patrol means there gonna be a lotta pissed of parents comin to claim their kids and a whole lotta drama." Bells said laughing.

"What'd Pete say?" I asked as she started to sober up.

"He said he an Garret'll be back in the morning to pick us up. The assault charge won' stick. It's her word against mine and we've got witnesses." She said as I nodded. Riley sure as hell knew what to look for. I'm glad we grew up with 'im.

**Time Skip (Next Day)**

That was one helluva night. Twenty-two arrests and eighteen pissed off parents were something I was glad I was over. We laughed the entire time.

"Good mornin' Ladies." Roy called out as I shook Bells awake.

"Mornin' Roy. How's Dana and dem kiddos of yers doin?" Bella greeted him yawning.

"Jus fine, Miss Bella. I thought you was gonna drop by yesterday." He said smirkin'.

"Was gonna, but I got a little preoccupied as you can see." Bella replied happily.

"Seely's Pa was raisin' hell last night at church boutcha." He said grinnin. "Pete's out front an ya'll set to go."

"Thanks Roy." I said as I gave him a hug. We all waked outta the tank and took off toward the front.

"No problem, Sug." He said givin' me a wink. "That brat ain't got no right to be talkin' that trash to ya."

I smiled and nodded. It still hurt though.


	6. Chapter 6

**3****rd**** pov**

Peter fumed as he paced back and forth trying to calm himself down. The moment he heard what had happened to Em and Bells he rounded on Emmett and clocked him in the jaw. Next thing he, Emmett and Garrett are at the barn sucking down a fifth a whiskey.

That had been three days ago. Peter, Garrett, Paul, Sam, Embry and Jacob were sittin in the loft of the barn swiggin back a gallon of JD. Jasper had disappeared on them a while back, not real sure where he went to.

"Yo Pete! Where ya at man?" A yell from outside was heard.

"In here!" Peter yelled back as he looked over to see Emmett smiling, ridiculously, and Garrett on the verge of singing.

The moment the voice registered in his head he paled, as did Paul and Embry.

"Shit!" Peter, Embry and Paul gritted out.

"It's Mischa man! Fuckin hide that bottle!" Peter said as he heard the footsteps crunching on the dry grass outside. Paul threw the bottle under some hay and leaned back over it.

"Peter! Paul! Embry! Get down here right the fuck now!" The voice said as all six of them looked down to see an average sized native female, who was now glaring at them. "I said move it!"

Jacob watched in a bit of awe that Peter, Paul and Embry could move that fast. "Let's git on down there and watch." Emmett said smirking, as Garrett nodded.

The moment they reached the last step on the latter they heard the crunch of bone. Turning around they saw Peter laid out like a boxer on the ground in a knock out. Two more crunch sounds and down went Paul and Embry. Each of them just lying motionless as the small woman glared at the three. "The next time you three dumbasses wanna fuckin lay someone out! Learn fuckin how to do it! If I ever hear about this shit again! There will be worse consequences. And for GD sakes boys! Don't fuckin go after a fuckin Deacon! Stupid pig motherfuckers!" The girl turned on her heel and spoke warningly. "Leave Seely alone! I'll fucking take care of her and her biggity asshole of a father! Leave this shit up to the people who know what the fuck they're doing. If ya'll had told me what ya'll was doing I woulda handled it! Bella!"

It was at that moment they saw Bella walk up and freeze in her steps. "Isabella! The next time I hear that you took up for her again, Imma take care of you personally. That girl's gotta learn to fight her own battles. You know this, so stop babyin her or I will force your hand! And that, sugar pie, is a promise I intend to keep!"

Bella gulped audibly and nodded. Sam stood in awe at how easily this girl commanded attention from them all. There was just something about her that screamed authority.

"Mish…don't be too hard on 'em. Them boys only did what they thought was the right thing. Ya should know what it's like to get revenge on some sumbitch for pulling shit like that." His grandma said standing on the back porch. "I remember you being in that same place a few years back."

"Yeah that's why I'm saying they should leave it to me. I had ta learn the hard way Ms. Ella. I don wanna be seein my cousin ridin in the back of a police car." Mischa said, but Sam noticed that she didn't apologize for hitting the three groanin men. She turned back to the three on the ground and then looked over all of them. "Next time any of ya'll get the bright idea to go after someone get your onery asses to me and I'll fix it. Understood?"

All of us nodded and with that she turned on her heel and took off toward an old chevy pickup. She pulled a reverse and sped off. "Who was that?" Jake asked looking to the boys on the ground and Jasper cheezin in the back ground.

"That, Jake, was Ms. Mischa Watson. Got outta the pen about a year ago for assault n battery on a man in town cause he grabbed her ass in the bar an' would let up off her. She beat the shit outta him after he told her she was nothing more than a common Indian whore." Jasper said pullin his brother up off the ground. "She's tough, but fiercely loyal to her family and friends. She don take shit from no one and is Emily and Emmett's kin, also Paul and Embry's too."

"As you all have noticed, this town is overrun with alotta biggity people and hypocritical church folks." Paul said shaking his head tryin to clear it. "Ya'll learn when to say and not say something down this way."

Sam watched as Rachel had helped him up and felt himself smile. He looked around and his eyes landed on Emily, who was currently watching the loving scene between Peter, Bella, Rachel, Paul, Embry and Rose. "Ya'll be ready cause she ain't even close to being done." Emmett said smirking.


End file.
